Brainwashed
by blackwritinglily
Summary: "I know you didn't betray me, but I will fight you as if you did." (Rated M for violence and cursing language in upcoming chapters.)
1. Prologue

-Disclaimer: Fairy Tail and all it's Caracters belong to Hiro Mashima -

* * *

The guild was in ruins. Again.

It wasn't Gajeels fault, at least he hoped so.

The girlie, Wendy, sat beside the damon barmaids brother, healing his injuries. Salamnder thrashed about in Titanias grip, screaming bloody murder to those who dared to destroy the guild.

But for some reason Gajeel couldn't help but think something was off.

A load of dark mages had attacked Fairy Tail. Without an explanation. They had invaded as sudden as they had left. Noone knew why He had heard how one of them had shouted something along the lines of: "We got what we need!" before they had left. Retreated without further fighting, even outdistancing Jet. And nobody knew why.

The guilds front wall had entirely crumbled. Most of the tables had been flipped over, broken or at least damaged along the fight. Many things were left in an unusable state, the counter, the Request Board and such things for example. And in the commotion right now nobody had noticed what was missing.

What was the thing they had needed badly enough to attack a guild like Fairy Tail?

* * *

I hope you are hooked with this. It's something I wanted to do for a long time, and now I forced some time out to do it.

Also cookies to those who know what they took away! :D

Reviews welcome.


	2. Chapter 01 - What's missing

::Disclaimer: Fairy Tail and all its characters are property of Hiro Mashima::

Gajeel walked through the guild. Looking for his partner and Levy. Juvia had been fighting on his side, so he knew everything was alright with her. The kid was now with her, healing her injuries and wrapping bandages around the womans arms.  
The iron dragonslayer came to think something was different. He couldn't tell what exactly, although he suspected it being the scent. He could smell the dirt, dust from the crumbled walls, what stung his nose. Dust was never a good thing to smell, Gajeel despised it. There was also the sweet scent of sweat and the iron like smell of blood. Normal things after a fight, nothing new to him, and also nothing to worry.  
Wendy was there, and several others, who were capable of first aid. Gajeel as well knew how to do that. Of course, who would have done it, when he had finished up a job back then when he had been alone? Now he treated his partner and his partner treated him.  
The demon barmaid hurried past him, most likely to aid Wendy, while he walked to the back of the guild, something about the scent still bothering him. But he could not place a finger on it. Shrugging his shoulders he assumed he would find out sooner or later.

On his way he stumbled over something. Cursing he tried to regain his composure. He was not a person to fall easily usually, but this time it was different, it had been a long, and surprising fight and he was exhausted. Annoyed he looked down, seeking the thing that had dared to make him stumble. Red eyes widened the moment he discovered an enlarged Musica Sword at his boots. There was only one person in this guild who used a Musica. Pantherlily.  
The large blade was dirty from the fight, but the sword itself was in perfect shape. The Exceed cared for his sword, a lot, especially after Gajeel had scattered his old one back in Edolas. The mage bent down, picking it up from the ground. It was heavy at this size. And he wondered how his partner, although being built like he was, could swing it with ease. Slowly he shook his head and looked around. Again no need to worry, actually. Lily was good at close combat as well. They trained that frequently, and it was evident how both of them succeeded in fights even without any weapons. Although Gajeel used his magic and Lily his sword usually.  
With one flick of his wrist, he resized the sword into the size his partner carried it mostly. Tiny for a human, but Lily was a cat. Shrugging his shoulders, dismissing the thought he continued walking. He still needed to find the black cat and the bookworm. He had seen them fighting together in the back of the guild.

To both his sides debris filled the ground. The request board was broken, when someone had thrown Romeo through it. Ripped paper lay everywhere around it. The mission Gajeel had thought about taking was ripped into tiny shreds along with the one about finding something hidden in the cathedral, and the one he had heard bunny girl talking about. He made sound deep in his throat as he passed the remains of it. The job would have paid a good reward he and Lily certainly needed. Kicking some rubble with his boots he turned his back on it.  
Couldn't be helped now. Maybe there was a copy of it in the guilds archive.  
He heard Jets voice and turned his head, halfheartedly expecting to see Levy sitting with them. But she wasn't. It was just him and his partner. The latter wrapping white gauze around the running mages torso. Seemed like they had gotten their share of the fight as well. But both of them seemed pretty unconcerned, that meant they had seen Levy and she was alright. With a last look back at the remains of the request board Gajeel continued his way, passing the perforated walls, kicking away some stones. Again he smelled dust. When he scratched the back of his head, he felt some of said dust in his hair. His expression changed and he grunted in annoyance. It was a pain to get rid of dust in his hair, this would itch for days. Nothing he was fond of.

From far he picked up the scent of tears, what made him raise his head and promptly stumble over something again. Cursing loudly, gaining the attention of several of his comrades he kicked the, rather large, stone that had been in his way, before he followed the trail of the tear smell. The closer he came the more the teas mixed with the familiar scent of ink, paper and summer breeze.  
Levy.  
Closing the gap between them, er scent getting stronger with each step, he had crossed most of the guild hall. Now standing in front of the back wall, or at least what remained from it. There sat the small woman, her knees tucked under her chin, holding onto them with her arms and lent on the wall behind her. Tears steaming down her cheeks.  
Why was she crying? Okay the guild was in shatters, but no one was badly injured.  
Again he looked around. For some reason he had been convinced Lily was with her.  
Gajeel had seen them fighting back on back after all. And they had managed to have a good tactic as well. From what he had seen Levy had been the defense in their team, using several kinds of block-spells, and Lily the offense. It had looked entirely different to how he and his partner were fighting.

After fights Pantherlily was the one who checked on Gajeel first and foremost, always. Even after fights where they had been seperated. The small feline had wandered a large battlefield to find the dragonslayer. And even though he did this usually Gajeel suspected him being with the other Exceeds maybe.  
It left a bitter taste in his mouth though. The Exceed wold never leave Levy, when she was crying. He squatted down, looking at Levy with his well known smirk, ruffling her hair. She didn't seem to be hurt much, something he was glad about, and something that proved how his cat had managed to protect her. But he still would not have left Levy. Worry evident in his eyes he looked around again.  
His hand still on top of the bluenettes hair, his own swaying back and forth with his motions. The moment he found his feline partner he'd chew him out. The warrior was the responsible one normally, so what in the world made him leave a crying person all by themselves.

This was the moment he finally realized what was different. The script mage didn't even need to look up at him, neither say something.  
He had found the abandoned Musica Sword.  
He had found Levy all by herself despite fighting with Lily before. Not to mention she was crying.  
He had not found his partner even though he had walked through the whole guild hall, better the remains of it.  
PantherLilys scent had vanished.

This was what had him bothered the whole time. The thing he could not place a finger on. What was missing. It was the felines scent.  
The earthy scent of his cat, with the clean fur, the particular scent of what he described because of a lack of words as 'cat', a hint of kiwi scent. And something that was just to be noticed by the other dragonslayers, some of Gajeels scent. It was a sign of possession. The blue cat had it, he smelled like Salamander, and the white cat like Wendy.  
But the particular scent of his partner was gone.

::Reviews are welcome::


	3. Chapter 02 - How his world went black

::Disclaimer: Fairy Tail and all its characters are property of Hiro Mashima::

Levy and Pantherlily had fought back on back. The script mages blue hair, had brushed his back, right under his guild mark several times.  
The two made good team, at least that was what the feline warrior came to think. The script mage was the defence on their team. Using 'Guard' and 'Shield' spells when needed, even several kinds at one time. Something that left an impression on the Exceed. Levy had grown since the moment they had met.

Slowly he felt how his magic reached its limit. It grew hard supporting his battle form. He knew it was just a narrow span he had left, when somebody knocked his sword out of his hand. With a metallic clatter it landed on the ground and slid over it some, just out of his reach. The blade was stained with blood and left a trail.  
The feline gritted his teeth, narrowing his eyes. He might have been a specialist in close combat, but with his magic at about its end, he did not know how long he could keep that up. All of his guild mates were in battle, so he could not call out for help, even if he had wanted. He had always fought by himself in the past, since only few people were willing to help Exceeds out. So he was not used to call out to anyone.  
Not to mention it was Gajeel whom he fought with usually. And both of them were attuned to each other. They were able to tell, if one of them was in danger, by just a small sound or a the brush of the felines tail on the dragonslayers back. But with Levy it was different.  
It was their first time fighting together, and he knew the script mage did her best to defend them. So all he could do was defending her, and keep the attackers at a certain distance.

With his sword lost for now, he had a way smaller range, what meant, he needed to get closer to his opponents, and leave a bigger gap between him and Levy. He did not like the idea of it. Worse was, they were backing up, Levy and him. They needed to. With every step they took backwards, he got more aware of the wall they moved closer to. A wall meant no escape. How would he get the bluenette out of this mess?  
Gajeel was at the other end of the guild hall, right now scattering the attackers of his, with an iron dragons roar. Juvia was with him. That was good. At least he did not need to worry about that.  
A 'Guard' script flew by him, successfully shielding him against a man, who had wanted to attack him. With a quick nod he thanked the mage for her support, and attacked another man, who was about to slash out at his comrade.

With his ears adjusted backwards, he grabbed the man by his collar, hauling him into another. A tall mage, his hands glowing from whatever magic he used – PantherLily had not found out yet and he ran out of time so observing was not an option – dashed towards them, dodging one of Levys spells, charging at her. The feline moved quick and swiftly, and hit the man on his neck, making him collapse for a short moment.  
Just to be attacked by another one from behind. He felt a blade, scratch down his back, blood following that trail, already flowing into his fur, staining the grey guild mark red. Before he could even react, to turn around and bring the man into distance, the first mage stood up again, charging him instead of Levy now. At least he had sidetracked him from her.  
There was not a chance, he could dodge both of them. In a short moment he decided, the mage with the sword was more dangerous. When he heard the silent buzzing of a sword being struck, he dodged to the side, grabbing the other mans wrist and pull him with him in the line of the sword. Seemingly this was the moment they decided he was the bigger threat to them, than Levy was. Luckily.  
More of them came closer to him, giving Levy the chance to interrupt them. He saw the words 'Fire' and 'Metal' fly, and some of them fell down where she had written the word 'Hole'.  
She was a very good support, and her fighting experience came to use now.  
The Exceed was pushed back, away from her, several people lashing out at him. He tried to block, all he could. But they were too many. He felt a stinging pain in one of his arms, instantly knowing he had been stabbed there. In pain he pressed some air out of his lungs. That was not good. Especially since he had started panting from squeezing out every little bit of his magic to stay in this form.  
Now he could count down the seconds. With a right hook, he sent one of those men flying backwards, just to have him replaced with another one. As if there was no end to it.  
He felt the blood on his arm flowing down into his fur. He hit another man with his injured arm, making the wound sting painfully. One of his eyes squeezed shut and he again hit one of the attackers. But it was futile and he knew it.  
He took a hit into his stomach again, and with a short and silent "tssk" he drew back once again. He felt how his magic was at it's limit, but tried to keep it up for a little longer. With all the force he had, he managed to headbut one of those men, making him fall onto the floor unconscious. When he tried to hit another mage, the man blocked at the right place and made the felines arm sting even more than before. He just hoped it was not broken.

And then, a sudden 'poof' sound an he landed on the ground, in his small form. PantherLily was out of magic.  
He had had trouble guarding Levy in his battle form, but now he couldn't possibly defend her. He couldn't even defend himself for very much longer. The black Exceed moved his legs apart, getting a firm stance, his long tail puffed and he hissed. He was no threat to them and he knew it, but he refused to give up, just because of this. Although he could have needed his sword now.  
One of the men held up an arm, stopping the others from attacking the Fairy Tail mages. One of PantherLilys brows rose at this situation. Something was different, he did not know what, but there was something. The mage who had stopped the others examined the feline a grin spreading on his lips. As if he had an Idea.  
With a sign of his hand, the attackers again dashed forward, pushing Levy and him backwards again. The script mage threw spell after spell at the men without succeeding. Without much of an effort they dodged or countered the magic, the words, that flew at them. Now knowing how the womans magic worked.  
With all the strength his small body had, he tackled a persons leg, making him fall down. Without hesitation, he ascended his claws swatting at the man, leaving bleeding scratches along his face. People would not believe it, but when in his small form, he was still fierce. He had learned, the time he lived in Earthland with his partner, that being small was not a disadvantage. Giving up, just because he was out of magic was not an option. Never.  
He would not give up fighting them, no matter what, or so he thought.

At one point, their opponents managed to grab Levys arm, pulling her out from behind the Exceed, making him freeze in the spot. This was the biggest mistake he could have done.  
While his eyes were still fixed on the place the man held the script mages wrist another had struck out, kicking the small cat in his stomach. The air inside his lungs was pressed out by force, when he was thrown backwards several metres, landing and rolling over the ground, stopping on a wall. Or at least he thought it was. He heard his name being called, desperately. He heard the tears in her voice.  
Struggling he tried to get up again. He would not leave her alone. He would not give up, despite end up beaten up badly. His claws ascended he again swatted at them, partly in desperation. Again he felt a kick on his side, he heard some ribs break, when he slid over the ground. Blood gathered in his mouth, and he spat it to the side. He hated the taste of blood.  
While he was occupied with blood and a fist, that was about to hit his head, he had not seen the mage on his left side.  
"LILY!" he heard, and looked up at the direction it came from. Levy again, her face grimaced in horror. The mage on his left side, hit him, on his head, his nails dragging along one of his ears. Pain took over his mind, and his legs gave up on him. And he knew, he could not protect the script mage any longer.  
After another kick in his stomach, he fell over, the last thing he saw was the destroyed ceiling of Fairy Tails guild hall. PantherLilys eyes closed, when he lost his consciousness, and his head dipped to the side. He did not even hear Levy crying anymore.

His whole body ached, and the broken ribs made the position he was in extremely painful. Even though he had opened his eyes, it was dark around him. He heard muffled noise.  
PantherLilys arm stung and he tried to stretch himself, to ease the pain his sore body gave him. Then he felt the cloth all around him. He had been put into a sack of cloth, apparently.  
For a short moment it was silent outside, then the whole world shifted, the sack was opened and a hand reached in. With one swift movement, the feline scratched the hand, that had come in. It did not hesitate, hit the Exceeds paw and grabbed the fur of his neck. With this, he was pulled out. His whole body hurt, so he brought his legs close, making himself even smaller. Both in defence and pain. A voice was heard, snickering and sounding a little bit nasal. Dark lips were pulled into a grin and green eyes crinkled in mirth.  
A man, grinned at him, holding him like a cat, and his whole demanor changed.  
"This traitor deserves what comes at him, don't you think so, kitty?" The feline wiggled in the mans grasp, trying to get free. "It's futile. We will get our revenge on what he has done to us. And you, kitty cat, are the perfect bait."

Everything went black around PantherLily.

::It took a long time to write this... ._. And although I love fighting scenes, they are difficult to write.  
As always: Reviews are welcome::


	4. Chapter 3 - Rescue Team

::Disclaimer: Fairy Tail and all its characters are property of Hiro Mashima::

Gajeels mind, sure took its time to process what exactly had happened. The dragonslayer had to retrace all of this. How mages had stormed the guild, mages no one knew, and had attacked the members.  
How he had literally ordered Pantherlily to stay at Levys side, making sure she did not get hurt.  
How he had stormed off, taking care of things at the entrance, with Juvia, Salamander and some others.  
How he had not realized until moments ago, his partners scent had vanished.

Gritting his teeth, he listened to Master Makarovs words. The old man had taken steps to get back one of his guilds members immediately after he had heard from someone. The Master had walked over, quickly. Who would have thought those tiny legs were able to walk that fast?  
Just moments after he stood beside Gajeel, looking up in worry. Everybody knew how much Lily meant to Gajeel. He had waited – and searched – a long time until he had found an Exceed partner for himself. And it had been combined with many painful scratches, not to mention an interesting fight with the black feline. And now said cat was gone.  
Even though all of them knew how PantherLily was important to Gajeel, only few people knew, or could even relate to his feelings. Not even Salamander or the girlie.  
And while anger piled up in the iron dragonslayer, Fairy Tails guild master, turned around, motioning Erza to his side. They started talking about putting a team together, to go, find and bring back the dark feline.

Gajeels whole body shook in anger and worry. And the realization that the guild was in crumbles because of him again, did not help to make him feel better one bit. Because, if someone took the risk to kidnap Lily it was obvious it was directed at him. Patherlily and Juvia were his best friends, the only deep bonds he had in the guild. Or at least the only deep bonds he allowed himself to admit.  
To make it worse, Pantherlily was the easier catch, when he was out of magic. And the dragonslayer was sure, his partner had been out of magic. It was not easy to get a hold, or even defend oneself, when the Exceed was in his battle mode. Gajeel would know. And even in his small form he was still not as cuddly as he looked.

Red eyes flashed up, when anger and worry joined forces in his head. All of this took too long. He was not able to smell the black Exceed anymore for some time now. The scent had vanished, how should he be able to find him now, if not by scent?  
After him gritting his teeth loudly, effectively gaining the attention of Makarov, he stomped his boot, to let out at least some steam. It did not work to his favour. And then it broke out of him.  
People would not think of him having a good composture, in opposite of his partner. The iron dragonslayer had quite a temper. Usually it was his cat partner who cooled him down. Now, the ravenette threw his hands in the air in a fit of anger. His red eyes darkening in worry when he yelled, not at Levy, or Juvia, but at Master Makarov.  
Gajeel Redfox respected Master Makarov. The old man had offered him a guild to join, even after destroying said one. Even after hurting Team Shadow Gear. And the mage had had no problems with doing some dirty work to repent for what he had done. But knowing somebody he held dear was in danger, threw him over the edge.

"Why the fuck do you take so long?" his anger was more than evident in his voice. The iron mage started to pace in front of the old man, gesturing violently, to restrain himself from punching something or someone.  
"It's not like you don't know who to send. It's the same as always, ain't it? The damn Salamander, and Titania. Don't think I don't know that! I ain't as dumb as you think I am!" His heavy footsteps came to a halt, when a certain water mage placed herself in front of him.  
Juvia Lockser. His former Pahntom Lord comrade, the rain woman. And one of the people he called friend. Her dark blue eyes looked at him, locking with his red ones. She did not touch him, she knew better than that. But she blocked Gajeels way and made him shut up, before he could say something he would regret.

Her voice, still calm like a flowing river and silent, rang in the back of his head.

"Juvia knows…" she started. "Juvia knows how Gajeel-kun has to feel right now."

Her voice was that silent, Gajeel was sure, not even Makarov heard it.  
"She has seen how Gajeel-kun treasures Lily-san." and yes she did say 'treasures', because it meant much more, than 'hold dear'. He knew why she chose that word and not another phrase, she could have used.  
"Juvia is aware, how much it has to hurt Gajeel to not be able to prohibit this from happening. But throwing a fit won't help Gajeel-kun. It will just make things proceed slower than he wants, because he needs to calm down first."

The dragonslayer stared at her, with wide eyes. Of course, she was able to calm him down, instantly. But in the past threats of violence had been part of it. She had never been calm like this.  
"Ya had a teacher show you this?" he asked. His voice thick with all the emotions he could not contain or assign. But it seemed the rain woman somewhat understood that as well.

He could tell, by the knowing smile on her lips. Gajeel knew that kind of behaviour. And if he had not been that worried he would have advised her to not hang around his cat that much.

While Juvia had taken it upon her, to ground the iron dragonsalyer Master Makarov had finished in putting together a team. The sight of who was to come made him groan.  
Gajeel himself would go. Of course, there was no way someone would have been able to force him to stay at the guild. It was about his partner after all.

Salamander, the ice princess and Titania would come. Great, that meant destruction was to be ensured. Makarov said something about them being the offensive side of the team.  
"Lucy, will accompany you. She'll be the defence." That made Gajeel quirk an eyebrow at that, but did not say anything. "As support Wendy, Happy and Charle will accompany you."

"I get why we take the girlie." She was a healer after all. And if one of them was to be injured in any way she could help out. "But why the hell, do we take the cats with us? It's not like they're actually-" Juvie stopped his words when the hit him with her elbow in the guts.  
"OI!"  
"Gajeel-kun should be thankful for the people who accompany him, and not complain." She muttered, successfully shutting him up. He scoffed at her words and averted his eyes.  
"How're we gonna find him anyway? I can't smell him for some time now." The iron dragonslayer said, making Natsu and Wendy nod. That said, they were not able to follow his trail. Maybe the dark mages had taken precautions to hinder their search like this. It was like they knew. It was a confusing feeling. Who knew about his senses like this? And who knew about Pantherlily? Master Ivan? They were not able to defeat Master Ivan with this team. Although he had waited for Ivan to come back at him, after he had betrayed the mages trust. Being a double agent tended to be that way. Ivan sure was a person to hold grudges. But would he go over another person to take revenge on Gajeel? Sure not. He'd come for Gajeel himself. So who?  
He was brought back from his thoughts when a small woman with blue hair crossed his eyesight and walked over to Master Makarov. Levy.  
Her eyes were still red and puffed from crying, but it seemed she had regained her composture, and had done something as well. The script mage held a map out for him to take. She did not look in his eyes, but her voice was stern.

"I calculated the distance they can have made since the moment they left the guild hall." She said, unfolding the map in front of him, so he could see the area she had narrowed down.  
"From what I saw they headed to Mangolia, and not the lake behind the guild. So I would advice you going south first." Her voice was still shaken, and the iron mage was certain it was because his partner was taken in front of her eyes. He could not blame her. Pantherlily was a fighter, and he knew, the feline had put up a fight before being taken. Most likely trying to defend the bookworm from them.  
With a sigh he took the map, quickly browsing over it. That was quite a way.

"If you get there, I suppose you can find him, or at least get the trail of his scent."

He did not say a word, only nodded, when he looked up at the group that was headed out to find his Exceed partner. And for once Gajeel counted on them, where he counted on nobody but Lily usually.  
With a flick of his hand he shrunk the Musica Sword even more, until it had the size of a dagger, and put it between his belt and shirt. The feline would be mad at him if he lost it.  
With this, many wishes of luck and farewell, the group left the guild.

They had walked a long way. South, how Levy had said they should. The iron dragonslayers face was buried in the map, the script mage had given them, while he walked. Gajeel led the group currently through a forest.  
He was already annoyed and regretted counting on them. Well most of them.

Happy had started complaining a while ago, how this route could not be right, and why they had to keep walking through a forest, when there clearly was no sign of Fairy Tails oldest Exceed. That was until the white cat had scolded him, loudly, about how they had to trust Levy and her skills. With a deep sigh Gajeel had noticed how the blue cat had kept his mouth shut since that very moment. Bunny girl and Titania were babbling away silently, and he heard every word of it. It made him sick. He missed being out with his cat only already. Lily talked to him silently, or did not say anything at all. He knew about dragonslayer senses, and did not waste time with pointless communication. At least the girlie was silently listening. Although he had seen her nodding furiously.

But Salamander and the Ice Bastard were the worst. They bickered the whole way. Shoving the heads into one another calling each other names, petty names, over and over. It nagged on Gajeels patience. And Gajeel was known for having a short temper.  
Of course, he had seen them like this in the guild more than once. And it was no different to how Gajeel and Salamander were at times, but he had thought, honestly, that both of them were capable of being professional when needed. He could not have been more wrong.

The moment his patience snapped, when he felt flames tingling and ice forming behind his back, he came to a stopping halt, turning around with none less than a growl. A sneer on his lips, but he was not able to say anything. A particular combination of scents hit his nose and made his whole body stiffen. Frozen in his spot he just stared at the group that was with him in confusion for a moment.

Then, again, his brows furrowed. It seemed Salamander and the girlie caught on what was happening and started sniffing the air.  
It was something making Gajeel react as first one. Something he was used to smell, and what made his worry deepen instantly. There was the faint scent of fur, different than the other cats. The smell of a very familiar soap and a hint of iron. Lilys scent.

It was not what worried him, though. What worried him was smelling this scent mixed with blood.

Gajeel Redfox' whole body was pumped with adrenaline, the moment he had noticed. His face turned pale, and his pupils narrowed in fear.

"Gajeel, whats…?" was all bunny girl could say, before he turned around again.  
"I can smell him!" rolled from the tip of his tongue, when he started running, following the trail of his partners scent.

They had been close to the marking the shrimp hat set on the map. She had been right, Gajeel thought. The smart little woman had been right. In the back of his head he decided to thank her later for making that accurate calculations. But now his mind was filled with only one thought, and only one desire. Getting back his partner.

Following the trail, the group crossed the forest until they came to a clearing. It was small and overshadowed with large trees. And of course, there was a building. Hidden in the forest, between large trees.

"This just screams 'trap'." Gajeel muttered, before he walked closer to the house with long strides. The scent of his cat got stronger by every step he took. Lily was here, he knew it. He also knew, he was held here, to lure Gajeel into a trap.

And the iron dragonslayer would gladly walk into said trap, if it was to free his partner and friend.  
Little did he know about how right he was with the trap thing, and how hurtful its nature would be.

::Writing Juvia is a pain, honestly...  
Reviews are welcome::


End file.
